


stand up then | sakusa kiyoomi x male! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: being a pro volleyball player is dangerous enough to cause injuries, and sakusa has something to say about it
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	stand up then | sakusa kiyoomi x male! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!

sakusa himself had always been careful not to get injured, especially after becoming a pro. you on the other hand, had been careful, yes, but not as much. volleyball could be a dangerous sport, especially when playing pro. with having to practice as much as you did, everyone being so damn strong, and etc, there was no way to confirm that you were always safe while playing.

he was always worried for you, but he wouldn’t express it. especially when it was almost match time. it had become a ritual for the two of you to pat the other’s back right before a match, a simple gesture that wouldn’t reveal your relationship to the public. it had almost become a sort of intimate touch between the two of you, as weird as it was.

you weren’t on the starting lineup, though, so sakusa’s worry went down a little. he knew that there was always a chance that you could get put in the game though. he knew it was a good thing, he wanted you to have the thrill of being on court, yet he sometimes couldn’t help but worry.

today was a good example as to why.

you had been put into the match as a pinch server, and it had been going pretty well in your favor. point after point had been won by your team, you had been so close to winning, but you took a misstep. you had rolled your ankle and fell to the floor. your team managed to take the point, but sakusa was over to you the instant it was over.

“are you okay?”

“i’m fine, omi.”

“stand up then.”

so you tried, but winced the moment you put weight on your ankle. “just kidding, omi, guess i’m not okay” he sighs and shakes his head.

“go to the trainer and leave the match to me.”

“oh.”

“you don’t think i can handle it?”

“no no no, i know you can.”

“then go.”

“i love you, omi.”

“love you, too.”


End file.
